Layer 1 (Time Division Multiplexing) OAM sessions are continuous, operating through various overhead bytes in TDM frames (e.g., Optical Transport Network (OTN)). In packet networks, OAM sessions are not continuous through overhead bytes, but rather via periodic frame or Protocol Data Unit (PDU) transmission. Examples of packet layer OAM include IEEE 802.1ag Connectivity Fault Management (CFM), ITU Recommendation G.8013/Y.1731 “Operations, administration and maintenance (OAM) functions and mechanisms for Ethernet-based networks,” (08/15), and the like. Specific examples of OAM PDUs/frames include Continuity Check Messages (CCMs), Delay Measurements (e.g., Delay Measurement Message (DMM) and Delay Measurement Reply (DMR), Loss Measurements (e.g., Loss Measurement Message (LMM) and Loss Measurement Reply (LMR)), and the like. Disadvantageously, it is not atypical for the scale of OAM sessions supported by a network device or function does not keep pace with the number of services the network device or function can support. For example, a network device may support over 64,000 concurrent sessions, but the network device simply does not have the processing capacity, memory, etc. to support actively and concurrently monitoring anywhere close to 64,000 OAM sessions. For physical network devices, the conventional approach to scaling OAM sessions includes adding additional hardware (e.g., Field Programmable Gate Arrays (FPGAs), Network Processing Units (NPUs), etc. For Virtual Network Functions (VNFs), the conventional approach to scaling OAM sessions include adding additional processing cores. However, these approaches are inefficient, often not feasible, and waste existing network resources already deployed. Thus, existing network devices either require extra hardware to scale OAM, have to offer fewer services to match the OAM scale with existing hardware, or have to operate services without active OAM monitoring.